Emerald Green
Appearance Emerald has natural green hair, and green eyes. She usually wears a emerald decorated skirt, with a Emerald top, she carries a pretty necklace with special powers. Her shoes are Emerald ballet flats, with the precious green jewel on top of the shoes. Personality Emerald was the toughest of her family of 4, her older brother was the one who thought of her as a warrior. Emerald never holds back, and is never shy. Once, in her life, Emerald helped many poor people cure their sicknesses. But she now only helps when she is needed, some see her as a cute girl, but they are definitely wrong. History Emerald was a slave at the Tower of Heaven, later, after Erza escaped, Jellal thought of her as worthless, so he threw her out, wiping her memory, only Emerald's memory didn't actually fade, two days after endless exploring it came back. Emerald joined Fairy Tail after learning her brother was a Mage there, but she left since she heard that Jellal was activating the Tower Of Heaven, knowing it wouldnt work Emerald went far away, she came back having one objective, kill everyone. Magic and Abilities Jewel Magic: The user can call the protecter of the birthstones to help them, the user must unlock the protecters, by meeting the other jewel users. Emerald Make * Emerald Make Cube: A cube appears allowing the caster to cast magic, but the opponents magic will not hit. * Emerald Make Arrows: A set of flying arrows will direct at the opponent, the arrows will hit, unless a spell blocks it, you cannot dodge these arrows. * Emerald Make Pincher: The user creates a giant pincher that pinches the opponent. * Emerald Make Crystal: A spell that creates multipe emeralds and crystals that work to make the users imagination. Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic * Emrald Dragons Roar: The user blows a huge blow of emeralds through their mouth * Emerald Dragon Crystal Fist: The user makes a Emerald Crystal that attacks the opponent with huge power * Emerald Lifter: Emerald lifts herself up and heals all wounds given to her. * Emerald Dragons Massive Glow Blow: A bright glow blinds the opponent, letting the user make a massive blow to defeat the opponent. Jewel Wand: Emerald Version Emerald has not yet used this magic, but Jewel Wand is the third stongest weapon. She is mentioned to use it during the battle of Emerald Green vs. Jura Neekis Synopis Tenrou Island Arc. Emerald was running away from the Tower of Heaven, when Ultear stopped her, she said Grimoire Hrart needed some help. Emerald joined, but soon, after she became one of the Seven Kin, Meredy dragged her out, Ultear secretly cast a spell on her so after five months of being one of the seven kin, she became a slave to Meredy, since Emerald saw a leak in the spell, she escaped in another five months. Emerald quickly ran away from Grimoire Heart as well. Grand Magic Games Arc. Emerald was walking with her slaves when Doranbolt stopped her, Emerald said she was Princess Fiore, and Doranbolt grabbed his sword and threatened to kill her, after the battle Lahar found Doranbolt laying on the ground, he asked who, and Lahar with his Rune Knights went to Emeralds palace, and arrested her, but she killed several Rune Knights, and cast a curse, in five years she would escape no matter what. She was taken to the punishment room, for lying about the princess, Emeralds scar was got from here, but her scar was a power source. Tartaros Arc. Emerald escaped prison, and joined Crime Socíere despite Meredy. She and Sorano became friends, and even fought together. Emerald disappeared soon, some people said she was finally satisfied, and with the rest of the Jewel Princesses, she became a god. Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters